


信仰圣光吧 Becoming Priest

by hengfous



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:39:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5300627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hengfous/pseuds/hengfous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>原发http://c-h-riddle.lofter.com/post/1d12339c_62920d4</p><p>（time point: War Crimes）</p><p>阿尔萨斯&安度因。是&不是x。</p><p>不管怎样先拉郎了再说，我终于把毒手伸向阿尔萨斯了……中文标题是恶搞，英文是原意。只是个普通的父子向相处模式，正常时间流大概是黑暗之门19-20年左右。</p><p>其实想要圆的是“安度因你怎么不叫叔叔啊太没礼貌惹！”</p>
            </blockquote>





	信仰圣光吧 Becoming Priest

信仰圣光吧 Becoming Priest

 

阿尔萨斯&安度因。是&不是x。

不管怎样先拉郎了再说，我终于把毒手伸向阿尔萨斯了……中文标题是恶搞，英文是原意。只是个普通的父子向相处模式，正常时间流大概是黑暗之门19-20年左右。

其实想要圆的是“安度因你怎么不叫叔叔啊太没礼貌惹！”

=====

 

 

“想出来跑一跑的心情谁都会有，但是你不能完全不管你的身体状况。还有你的朋友。”

年轻的王子皱起眉头。他调整一下铠甲，防止它们硌到自己，然后他蹲下身，向气喘吁吁地仰躺在地上的小男孩勾起食指，刮了刮他小巧而挺翘的鼻尖。

“……阿尔萨斯叔叔……”

金色短发的男孩子试图站起来敬礼，但是他的手脚现在完全不属于他自己。小家伙在花园区的草地上扑腾几秒，最终气馁地放弃了，赌气一般摊开四肢。被他刚刚骑着狂奔过整个暴风城的矮脚马四脚朝天地软瘫在一边。一名暗夜精灵德鲁伊刚好从训练师那里离开，她对着花园里一大一小两个金发王子的画面愣了一阵，笑起来，变成一只猫头鹰飞走了。

“早说过了，只叫阿尔萨斯。”二十四岁的圣骑士近距离看着徒劳地挣扎中的男孩子。他想起穆拉丁和他的那些矮人搏斗训练，忍俊不禁地露出一个往事不堪回首的微笑。如果他没有和吉安娜.普罗德摩尔暂时分开，他们的孩子将不会比这个小家伙小多少。或许能够成为小安度因.乌瑞恩的不错的玩伴？这个孩子就不会像现在这样孤独一人了。

——暂时分开？是吗？如果吉安娜拒绝了他的复合请求呢？

一阵莫名的心悸，淡金色长发的王子摇了摇头，甩掉这个念头。

他的掌心挪向那头短发，包裹住小王子的前额。幼童仰起脸，亮晶晶的蓝色眼睛里透出疑惑和探究，青年人对此报以顽皮的眨眼。年轻的圣骑士开始默念祷文，明亮的光辉从他的手指间溢出，笼罩住精疲力竭的孩子，一波柔和的治疗能量抽走了四肢的酸痛。

他收回手。男孩呆愣一阵，吃惊地抬起双腿，猛地向下用力，利落地坐起身。他的肩膀差点磕到阿尔萨斯的腿甲，王子急忙笨拙地后退。

自己的动作看上去一定蠢透了，他暗暗皱眉。他们身旁的小矮脚马一骨碌站起，这头动物原地打了几个转，使劲抖了抖脖子，看上去非常困惑。

比较年长的王子伸手上去，指缝轻柔地拢过安度因的小伙伴的鬃毛。

“这是……圣光？”幼小的王子活动着他细弱的胳膊。那个握住他手指的小婴儿已经成长为如今的儿童，阿尔萨斯很容易就能辨认出，安度因单薄的体格一定遗传自他的母亲。据说瓦里安正在尝试用战士的标准严格训练他的儿子，但是阿尔萨斯觉得，这个男孩的天赋估计最终会令他的父亲非常失望。

可怜的安度因，圣光保佑他。

“是的，圣光。”他说，在小男孩身边的淡绿色草坪上坐下，“祂是我们的指引，也是我们的方向——至少在官方声明上我们需要这么说。”

他向小安度因眨眨眼，男孩敏锐地理解了他的话外之音，对他露齿而笑，“不过它仍然有用。它能够治疗我们，或者我们的朋友——”

仿佛梗住一般顿了一下，洛丹伦的王子若无其事地继续说下去，“这至关重要。治疗的力量比一般人们所认为的更加强大。”

小安度因转动着眼珠，不明所以地点着头。他只有五岁，理解这个概念对于他来说为时尚早。但是阿尔萨斯期望小王子能够早一些、快一些理解它。他深切地希望他的小侄子能够提前做好准备，从而免于承受失去挚爱的锥心之痛。

“找到你比找到你父亲容易。”他脱下手甲，揉乱孩子短翘却柔软的发丝，“蒂芬去世以后我总是很难见到他。一直是伯瓦尔和卡特拉娜在接待外交使团。”

安度因圆圆的稚气的脸颊沉了下去，无意识地捶打自己的膝盖：“母亲的事对他的伤害很大，非常大。”

蒂芬之于瓦里安……吗……

他的脑海中浮现出一个可怕的寒冷冬日，战马无敌踏着稳健的步伐在漫天雪花中飞掠穿行，身影鲜活，栩栩如生。

阿尔萨斯微微闭了一下眼睛，掩饰自己的不适。他又注意到安度因在咬嘴唇。眼前的人还是个孩子，但是看起来，暴风王国的小王子已经被迫过早地看到了成人的世界。

他才刚满五岁。阿尔萨斯再一次意识到自己被父亲保护得多么好。这反而让他有些夹杂着同情和沮丧的五味杂陈。

他支开膝盖，注视面前同样坐姿、沉默着的男孩，思维却跑到了别的地方。暴风城的政治格局隐藏着无数疑点，他思考着。在他看来，有必要彻底查一查那个女人的底细。敢于给自己冠上普瑞斯托的姓氏……阿尔萨斯微微撇开嘴角，他着实从心底里佩服她的胆识，或者说，无知。

等他现在手上的事办完以后，就着手去查卡特拉娜——洛丹伦正在闹腾的天灾可能会拖延他一段时间。

安度因仍然咬着嘴唇，不知道在想什么。已经做好决定的王子看了看侄子，选择暂时岔开话题。

“有的时候我们需要一点休息，为了能够走更加长远的路。”他想了想，又说，“或者，也可以信仰圣光。它能让你在一眨眼的工夫里恢复活蹦乱跳。”

“或许，成为一个圣骑士？”男孩立刻忘记了刚才沉重的话题。他俏皮地咧开嘴，歪着脑袋打量阿尔萨斯身上的战甲，幻想自己穿上它们的模样。

阿尔萨斯的目光扫过男孩身上的亚麻布衬衫和蓝色短裤，他的身材实在纤细得太过分了。不，圣骑士对于小安度因来说恐怕仍然勉强。但是他不能采取这样的措辞，它可能会伤害这个孩子。

“或许，牧师？”他换了一种方式，揶揄道。

安度因的畅想画面里突然塞进了一袭流沙长袍。小王子吓的倒抽一口气，发出一声稚嫩的咆哮，一拳捶向他的小叔叔的胸甲。

不痛不痒。阿尔萨斯发出一阵大笑。他站起身，抱起他的小侄子，又牵稳矮脚马的缰绳。

“我们走吧。”他说，“带我去见你父亲。”

 

=====我真的真的太喜欢阿尔萨斯的性格啦啦啦啦啦！！！=====对，因为他成了巫妖王，这事就不了了之了的意思=====想象一下大王子抱着小王子牵着小马笑吟吟地出现在国王面前的画面就感觉被狠狠的治愈到了【虽然没过几天他就黑了=====

 

脑洞来源：官方小说《瓦里安.乌瑞恩：父辈的鲜血》

…………

“我们离开这里吧，”吉安娜伸手恳求道。但是王子突然发怒，将两人伸出的手都打开了。

“不！不应该就这样结束的！”他摇晃着国王的尸体。“你听见了吗，父王！乌瑞恩的王子不会再次看见他们的挚爱在眼前死去的！这不是我们的命运！”安度因的痛哭响彻天空，就连云朵都好似也因为悲伤而被吹散。

在场的人惊讶的看着王子闭起眼睛，缓慢的吟唱起祷告。起初只是温柔的轻声，但当他的音调开始上扬时，大家听到的是优美又强有力的歌声。他的双手随着颂歌而绽放光芒，从微弱的光线越变越亮，直到可与落日争辉，让整座墓园好似沐浴在正午阳光之中。

当歌声达到最高潮之际，年轻的牧师王子让视线与歌声传送到天际，从宇宙的中心呼唤神圣力量的泉源。

突然，比一千个太阳还要明亮的光束从安度因的指尖流出，穿过了国王的身体，把一切都涂上了金黄的光彩。当瓦里安的身体因纯净的圣光涌入而开始晃动时，守卫们都惊讶得倒退了好几步，光芒太过强烈，她们不得不伸手遮住眼睛。安度因跪在光芒的中央，他紧紧拥抱着父亲，无尽神圣之光在他们俩周围旋转，起舞。

接着，与周遭翻腾不定的强烈旋转能量形成鲜明对比，安度因平缓小心地将双手放在死去国王的前额上，用柔和的，充满了韵律的声音平静而祥和地开始了祈祷。

（对了这里有翻译上的问题，原文里瓦里安还没死透呢大概6点血（（（（（）


End file.
